Suffering
by DJPaige3
Summary: Jim, for the life of him, could not remember how in the world he got here. All that he could remember was the past three weeks of hell that he had suffered through.
1. Chapter 1

_This idea came into my head driving to school one day so I thought I would write it down and see what you guys think about it. Reviews would be nice! :) _

* * *

Jim, for the life of him, could not remember how in the world he got here. All that he could remember was the past three weeks of hell that he had suffered through. What he did remember was getting an order to go explore what was supposed to be an uninhabited planet, other than the planets wildlife. Apparently, the wildlife there had evolved since the last time that Starfleet had made a visit.

Jim vaguely remembers beaming down to the surface of the planet with two other Ensigns but after that his memory becomes blurry. He suspects the reason has something to do with the massive headache that he had when he first woke hanging from chains that were connected from the ceiling. But after 3 weeks of being tortured and injected with so drugs that he had lost count, he's not too sure anymore.

As for the two Ensigns that beamed down with him, Jim watched both of them get tortured by the three legged, four armed, one eye bastards that held them captive. Ensign Westly had both of her legs broken when she tried to put of a fight the first time they started to torture Jim, Ensign Andrews had his tongue cut out because of all the yelling he was making trying to draw attention away from their Captain. However, by their actions that their captures figured out that Jim was the leader out of the three and spent the most time torturing and experimenting with him.

Three weeks, Jim and the two Ensigns were tortured. Although Jim got the worst of the beatings, he could see the pain slowly start to break down his crew. And that hurt him worst then what any torture would ever do. All that they could do now was hope and pray that the Enterprise would come to their rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, since it's Easter tomorrow, or should I say today, I thought I would post this next chapter. WARNING: There is a lot of Jim Whump in this chapter... I almost feel guilty about it. I have a few possible scenarios for where this story might be going in my head, I haven't decided which way yet. My schedule right now is chaotic so don't expect me to update regularly though I will try to update as soon as I can. Reviews would be nice! :) And thanks for those who have already reviewed and/or followed during the short time this was up!_

* * *

Jim woke with a little jerk. There was loud banging and noises coming from outside the cell that he and his crew were in. Some of the sounds almost sounded like phaser fire but it was hard for Jim to tell. He looked over to his two Ensigns that were across from him. Ensign Andrews was awake and alert and was looking at the door where the sounds were coming from; Ensign Westly was also awake but was too out of it to notice anything that was going on around her.

"Help is on their way guys," Jim managed to croak out, "Just hold on a little longer."

Andrews gave a faint nod and continued looking at the door. What sounded like a phaser fight continued on for a few minutes before one of the creatures that captured them quickly opened the door and slammed it shut, locking them all in together. The creature then scurried over to the table where it kept all of the drugs and started loading syringes with a shiny purple liquid. Hearing that the battle was still going on outside the cell, Jim knew he would have to stall for time so that his crew wouldn't get injected with whatever the creature had plan.

In the creature's rush to get to the table, it had bumped it just enough so that it was barely in Jim's reach with his legs. Drawing all the strength he had left, Jim kicked the edge of the table causing the table to tip over and all of its content to shatter on the floor. The creature had jumped back initially when the table flipped over but when it discovered who was the culprit was it turned its head and glared at Jim.

"Take that you bastard!" Jim said with a half smirk and half grimace because of the strain he did to his previous injuries.

Jim's smirk slowly fell off his face when he saw what was still in the creature's hand. Jim was able to destroy two of the syringes that the creature had filled but one had survived. The creature advanced forward with the loaded syringe as Jim tried to struggle away from it. However, his struggle was useless because of all the energy that he used to kick the table. The creature jabbed the needle in Jim's neck, inserting all of the purplish liquid into jis blood veins.

_At least Andrews and Westly won't be injected._ Was Jim's last thoughts before his whole world exploded into excruciating pain. All he could think about was the pain. Jim wasn't sure if he had ever felt anything as painful as what he was experiencing, and that was saying something considering all the pain he had gone through in his life. Any injuries that he had received in the last three weeks hurt worse than when he first received them. Breathing hurt. Jim could hear himself screaming against the pain but couldn't stop himself. Suddenly, the cell door busted open and phaser shots were fired, killing the creature instantly.

"Goddamnit! Jim!" Jim recognized the voice that belonged to his best friend in the whole world.

"Bones…" Jim managed to moan out.

"That's right Jim, I gotcha." McCoy said reassuringly.

Jim felt arms wrap around his waist and his arms beginning to slack as he was being released from his chains. However, with the drug that was in his veins even the smallest movement caused him to be in more excruciating pain. Jim could hear McCoy reinsure him as he screamed through the pain that he was enduring.

"It will be ok, Jim. You will be ok! Damnit Spock, his heart rate is way too elevated! We need to get Jim, Westly and Andrews to the Enterprise NOW!"

Vaguely Jim could hear Spock in the background, "Mr. Scott, we need the Captain and Ensigns Westly and Andrews to be beamed up immediately."

The last thing Jim heard was Scotty response of "Aye, Sir! Right away!"

Soon after that everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Burning. Jim felt like he was being burnt alive. He opened his eyes and could barely make out where he was at.

_Medbay. Medbay is on fire. I'm burning alive. I had to get out of there. _

The next thing that Jim knows is that he is now on the floor, trying to crawl away from the fire. He could hardly hear the alarm that was ringing over the pounding of his head. _Has to be the fire alarm, right? _Because Medbay is burning. He is burning. The pain is almost unbearable, but he has to get out.

Suddenly, Jim feels hand pulling at his arm. He looks over and sees a nurse looking at him, saying something that he can't quite make out before she turns her head and looks like she yelling at someone else.

_Have to save her. Medbay is burning. Have to get her out of here._

Jim then tries feebly to push her towards the exit, but she just looks down at him, talking to him even though he can't hear her. The pain is now almost crippling him, making it harder for him to move. It's slowly becoming more difficult for him to breathe.

_It has to be the smoke making it hard to breathe. Have to say the nurse, convince her to leave, to save herself. I'm not worth it._

Jim grabs the nurse's hand to get her attention.

"Go. Save yourself." Jim hoarsely whispers.

The look of confusion comes over the nurse's face, she then starts to urgently talk to someone over Jim's left shoulder. Jim slowly starts to lay down into a shaky fetal position on the ground, excepting the fiery death that he was about to face. A different face all the sudden appears in Jim's view causing Jim to start to panic a little, jolting back up into a sitting position.

"No. Bones. Get out. Fire. Save yourself. Not worth it." Jim tries to tell his best friend in the whole world.

McCoy then grabs Jim's face with both hands and looks him straight in the eyes, McCoy's eyes are full of concern with a little of his stress showing through. It takes Jim a moment to realize the Bones was talking to him. Not being able to quite hear what McCoy is saying, Jim is able to catch the words "No" and "Fire."

_He's not going to leave me. He's going to stay and burn with me! He can't burn with me! I'm not worth it!_

Jim starts to panic more desperately trying to get Bones away from the fire, "No, no, no, no, no! Bones! Leave! Not worth it! Save yourself!" He croaks out grabbing a hold of McCoy's collar of his shirt.

McCoy looks at Jim for a few seconds before he turns his head and starts talking to the nurse. At that time, it was getting near impossible for Jim to breathe causing Jim to try to gasp for breath as he collapses back on the floor. The tension in his chest gradually starts to build as Jim sees the outline of more people start to surround him.

_Please don't die for me. Please, leave! Save yourselves, Can't you guys just realize that I'm not worth it? You mean too much to me. Please!_

The last words that Jim managed to whisper were, "Save yourself for me, please," before he felt a sharp sting in his neck and everything went dark.

* * *

_A/N Thoughts? Ideas? You guys love it, hate it? What do you want to see more of? What do you want to see less? Reviews Please! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: This has some more graphic scenes! A/N: Thank you for all the Follows and Reviews! I'm hoping this chapter makes up for the delay in my updating. Enjoy and review please!_

* * *

Even unconscious, Jim could still feel each and every excruciating pain that his body was enduring. His blood felt like fire was flowing through his veins, every cut he had felt as if he was being ripped apart, it felt as if there was a weight on his chest making it hard and painful for him to breathe, and there was a pounding in his head that felt as if someone was taking a sledge hammer to his brain. However, none of this pain could match the pain he was feeling in his tormented dreams.

The first dream that Jim dreamt consisted of witnessing Chekov get captured on an away mission similar to the one Jim had previously been on. The same creatures that had captured him now had Chekov strung upside-down were they proceeded to cut off both of his arms, draining all the blood out of him and catching it in a tub under Chekov body. Jim could only witness in horror as all the blood left Chekov. He screamed and yelled, trying to free Chekov but he couldn't move. The dream ended when the life left Chekov's eyes, leaving Jim to feel utterly alone and wishing he could have been in Chekov's place.

The next dream came quickly after the other. In this dream Jim fighting in a battle on an unknown planet with Sulu. Both of their phasers had been broken, leaving Jim to fight with his hands and Sulu to use his sword. They were fight three creatures that looked like half-human, half-lizard. Jim was fighting two of these creatures off when one of them got the upper hand on him. Seeing that his captain was in trouble, Sulu lounged forward towards the creature he was fighting, causing the creature to trip backwards and leaving Sulu enough time to run towards the one of the creatures that Jim was fighting and stab it in its back, killing it with one twist of his sword. Catching the other creature by surprise, Sulu then pulled his sword and with one big swish, cut off the creatures head. Jim gave a cry just too late when he saw the last creature come up behind Sulu and dig his claws into Sulu's stomach. Grabbing the little knife that Jim keeps in his boot, he threw the knife with accuracy into one of the creature's eye, causing it to holler out in pain and try to grab blindly at the knife sticking out of its eye socket. When had released Sulu, he fell lifelessly to the ground, dropping his sword. Jim seeing his chance grabbed the sword and stabbed the creature through its neck. Not even looking back to make sure the creature was dead, Jim ran to where Sulu's body laid in the dirt. Jim held Sulu's hand, watching Sulu struggle for each breath until Sulu's body went still and the hand the Jim was holding went limp. All Jim could think about was how this would have never happened if he had just warned Sulu faster.

As soon as his last dream ended, Jim's next dream began. In this dream he and Uhura were at a peace conference that went sour. Apparently the locals didn't like having a girl do the translating for Jim, that is was an insult to them as well as their whole planet. As punishment for insulting them, got tied up and gagged. He was then forced to watch as each member of the peace console beat up and rape Uhura. The more Jim struggled against his bonds, the more force they used on her. By the time they were done, Uhura was bloody and broken, the spark that was usually in her eyes was completely diminished. She was just a shell of a person, having no feeling and no will to live. The dream ended with Uhura just staring blankly ahead and it was a look that would haunt Jim for the rest of his life.

The next dream began right after the last dream had finished. This dream a physic orb was invading Jim's ship, deteriorating a person's mind until the mind gave out and the person died. Jim watched countless members of his crew die to this orb but Jim was helpless to it attacking his crew. Spock, thinking that the only logical way to get rid of the orb was to kill it was with a stronger mental barrier, offered himself to the orb. Jim watched Spock struggle to fight against the orb that was invading his mind, which was slowly breaking down each and every barrier that Spock was putting up against it. All Jim could do was watch in horror as the orb started to slowly kill Spock. Jim held Spock's body as he continued to fight against the orb until Spock opened his eyes and looked at Jim. There was no struggle left in Spock's eyes, he had defeated the orb but at the sacrifice of his own mind. Jim watched as Spock appear to fall asleep but Jim knew that Spock would never awake from this kind of sleep and Jim hated himself for his mind being too weak to fight against the orb.

With the end of the previous dream came the beginning of a new dream. In this dream, Jim witnessed as depression take his friend away from him, for McCoy had received a call from his ex-wife that there was an attack at his daughter's school, Joanne had been listed as one of the casualties of the attack. The pain of the loss of his daughter was too much for McCoy and he tried to drink his sorrows away. Pushing Jim further and further away from him so Jim could only watch the grief overcome his best friend until he couldn't take it anymore. It was Jim who found the body of his best friend, dangling from a rope in his office. All Jim cold feel was regret for dragging McCoy along with him on his many adventures when his dream ended.

There were no break from the pain Jim was enduring, for as soon as one dream ended the next dream began. It continued on like this the whole time that Jim was unconscious. Each dream felt so real that Jim thought it they had actually happened, hurting him more than any physical would that he was enduring.


End file.
